Gundam Wing: Total GS
by leejeeg
Summary: Duo's capture by Oz has unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing-Total GS

by leejeeg

Disclaimers: I own no part of GW. It belongs part and Parcel to Bandai. No profit, no gain, I only seek to entertain.

A pwp (sorta)

pairing: the usual duo, er, Duo and Heero-you know what I mean.

Once again the braided pilot has come under the evil experimentation of oz-but with decidedly unusual results.

Originally the GS stood for gratuitous sex, but the powers that be demanded more. I'm keeping the title anyway, because I like it.

And here I go with ultra-short chaps again.

/1/

Duo planted all of the bombs and set them off. The problem was that with all of the incendiaries detonating at once, the smoke screen was considerable and he lost sight of his escape route.

Heero waited as long as he possibly could, but it became clear that Shinigami was not going to make their rendezvous. _Not again, baka, _Wing's pilot thought, irritated. He motioned for Quatre to get going.

When they were airborne Heero checked Duo's remote tracker. He had placed it in the collar of the braided boy's ubiquitous priest shirt. Duo knew nothing of the device, Heero having planted it surreptitiously because the occurrence of his capture by Oz was more frequent then all the pilots put together and since he could not bring himself to shoot him the first time he was captured, Heero thought this a sensible solution.

Wing Zero's com device crackled to life. "01, status?" That was Trowa, waiting anxiously in Heavy Arms.

"Ready to commence strike, 03."

"02?" Chang wanted to make sure they didn't inadvertently blow the nuisance up along with the Ozzies.

"I have him locked, 05. Fire at will," Heero answered irately. It seemed as if Chang doubted his judgment. He sighed wearily. He would not willingly harm Duo. He was more than just Shinigami, he was what kept the other pilots from losing their sanity, with his good will and wild sense of humor.

Literally seconds later the Oz base was completely destroyed. No weapons would be manufactured at this location again. Heero accessed the private line to the rest of the Gundams. "Retreat back to BO."

( Over time the pilots had developed a system of private codes. BO referred to base of operations: read current safe house. The code was Duo's suggestion and Heero acknowledged it as one of his better ideas, despite the fact that Duo giggled incessantly about them having to deal with "body odor".)

"What about 02?" That was Quatre. He and the boy who referred to himself as Shinigami were close-best friends.

"I will retrieve him. Rendezvous at NBO. Will rendezvous a.s.a.p."


	2. Chapter 2

/2/

Heero had no trouble locating the wayward pilot. He was approximately twenty miles from the base the Gundam five, minus one, just destroyed.

Heero eyed the facility warily, off handedly pleased that the tracking device worked so accurately. He quickly assessed the threat: long, narrow cement stacks emitted smoke smelling sharply of chemicals. A quick survey confirmed his suspicion: this was one of Oz's nefarious "medical" facilities. No doubt the so-called "scientists" would conduct their evil experiments on the hapless Gundam pilot. _Not if I have any say about it_.

Heero waited a few minutes. Satisfied he stealthily made his way down toward the main building.

If there was one thing Duo was right about it was the stiff regimentation of Oz soldiers. Lack of imagination and ability to improvise in unfamiliar situations invariably led to their downfall at the hands of the determined fifteen-year olds. Heero was most reluctant to admit it but Duo's freewheeling, seat of the pants style was very effective. So much so that Heero often found himself confused. Doctor J. had not prepared him to improvise and finesse his way through this war. He had been trained to be an unfeeling, cold, hard, calculating killing machine. And then he met the God of Death.

Shrugging off these thoughts as counterproductive, Heero made his way into the building, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. _If they harmed Duo_............ He let the thought go with a shudder, which he promptly ignored, the reaction being highly uncharacteristic.

By the time he reached the med lab that Duo was being held in, there was not a live body left. Heero easily wrenched the locked door open. He spotted Duo, lying on his back on a gurney. He seemed to be sleeping, and peacefully, at that. Heero undid his restraints and gently jostled his shoulder. "Oi, wha.... Whas the big idea, wakin' me up?" groused the long haired boy. "I was havin' a good dream."

Heero smirked. Apparently he was none the worse for wear despite some disorientation. "02, wake up. You were captured and are in an Oz med lab."

Duo snapped to attention. "Heero? Oh, man-status?"

"We are all that's left standing here."

"Let's bug out."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

/3/

Ten minutes later Deathscythe and his partner trailed Wing Zero and his partner to the current safe house.

"Hey, the guys are on a mission. Here's a note."

Heero took the slip of paper out of Duo's outstretched hand and read it. They had a joint mission that would last at least a week. "Hn," was Heero's only comment. That solitary grunt represented Heero's acknowledgement of the situation and his disapproval of the other pilots' sloppiness in leaving a note. Duo shrugged and hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder. "At least we can relax for a while."

This was unsettling to Wing's pilot. He was not good at spending time idly. He was also not good at ignoring the braided baka although he did a convincing job of it. At least it seemed so to Duo.

* * *

It was cold out. Duo looked out the window. Flecks of white swirled wildly, smacking at the glass window pane and melting almost instantly. Duo looked down at his wristwatch, a lovely silver model with date and time. Doctor G insisted that he wear it-something about the importance of synchronization. The date was December 31st. "Oi, Heero, it's almost the New Year."

"Hn."

Duo grimaced. Here it was New Year's Eve and he got to spend it with Mr. Happy. And it was almost their birthday, too. Neither Heero nor Duo knew his actual date of birth, so they advanced their years with the new year. An unexpected and unusual commonality. Duo pursed his lips. _Stuck in a safe house during a snow storm on the last day of the year. Crap._ Duo was already getting bored. The sound of clicking and tapping keys found its way to his ears. He groaned softly. _Heero was on the damned laptop again_.

He stared at his taciturn pilot for a moment. Heero presented an icy exterior but there was something about the Japanese pilot that warmed Duo's blood.

A few months ago that thought would have worried him, but having seen some of the horrors of this war up close and personal, the braided pilot decided that a little under the table lust was no big deal. Except that he had come to like Heero an awful lot. He thought that the sentiment might be mutual even though he had received no definite indication as such. All he had were negatives. Heero _didn't _kill him when he'd had the chance, he _didn't_ follow through on his threats of "omae wo korosu", and Heero _did not_ tolerate anyone _else's_ antics.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Duo hopeful. For what he wasn't sure. Accepting that he was now more or less sixteen years old, he acknowledged that there were certain urges making their presence known, and if given half the chance were liable to take over his body. Duo made his way to the only unoccupied bedroom left. He peered inside and grimaced. _One bed. Great_. If they shared a bed there was no way he'd get a decent night's sleep, not with all those pesky teenage fueled urges coursing through his bloodstream. And commandeering the other bedrooms broke an unwritten agreement to privacy that they all shared.

* * *

Fingers tightened on his shoulder and he held back a startled gasp. "Heero, man, are you looking to get gutted?"

Heero looked down to find that Duo held a knife from behind his hand, point jutting sharply into his abdomen. He released Duo's shoulder. "Gomen," he muttered tersely. He could not believe he could be so stupid as to approach the other pilot that way. It could have cost him his life, he thought with grudging admiration for Duo's skill and control. Brushing his embarrassment aside he said, "I need to monitor you. We have no way to know what you were injected with." When Duo had fully awoken he told Heero that he vaguely remembered being injected by an Oz scientist.

Duo shrugged carelessly. "Whatever. I feel perfectly fine, though."

"No headache or other kinds of side effects?"

"Nah-just hungry."

Heero rolled his eyes. That was a permanent condition of the young pilot. Duo shivered. "Daijoubou ka?"

"Yeah, it's cold in here 'sall."

"I will get some firewood." Heero left the room, glad to have something constructive to do.

* * *

Duo looked around. This was one of the nicer places they'd stayed at, relatively speaking. He was pretty hungry so he went into the kitchen in search of something edible. He was pleased to find some rice, garlic, frozen vegetables and a few other staples. He started a skillet with butter and the garlic. There was a can of mushrooms so he put that in the pan and sautéed it. There was some black pepper and some salt. He threw in the vegetables. He inhaled. Smelled good. Meanwhile the rice was cooking. He really wished there was some meat. Duo rose on his toes to check the contents of an overhead cabinet. There was a can of minced oysters, so he opened it and threw it in the pan which was sizzling nicely. He scanned the kitchen thoughtfully, lightly biting his lower lip. He opened the refrigerator and rooted inside. For some odd reason someone had stowed a bottle of wine in the rear of the fridge. It was a dry red wine, perfect for what he wanted it for. The mixture in the skillet was beginning to burn a little.

Heero entered from the living room after depositing an arm load of fire wood in the fireplace. "K'so! What are you burning, baka!"

Duo frowned. "Oh ye of little faith, Yuy. I know what I'm doing."

"You are burning what is probably the only food in the place. There is a storm, it's not like we can go get supplies now."

Duo huffed, wounded. "Watch and learn." Duo took a spoon and checked the food. Then he poured a generous amount of the wine into the pan. It sizzled and sputtered and he stirred the mixture rapidly. Heero caught a whiff of the now wine infused conglomeration. It smelled good. Duo smirked as he turned the burner off. "See? It's called deglazing and now there is a nice sauce."

Heero muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

**AN: I make that mushroom dish, sans the oysters. My husband is a big mushroom fan and this is a favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

/4/

A fire blazed in the hearth, warming the entire first floor. Heero had showered and changed. He checked his laptop. There were no messages but it could be due to the storm. Wireless connections would not make it through. Either that or they really had no new assignments. When informed Duo quipped that perhaps the crazy doctors were out celebrating the new year. The idea of J wearing a party hat and tooting a blower nearly forced a laugh out of Heero.

Duo took his turn at showering and changing and then the pilots sat down to the dinner Duo had made. He had found a tablecloth and some plates and settings: he had even found a candle for the table. It was very, very, _nice_.

Heero took a tentative bite of the dish before him. His eyes widened in delight. "It's good," he said failing to hide his surprise.

Duo smiled. "Thanks. But you don't have to sound _that_ shocked."

"I did not expect...... I mean, who knew you could cook?"

Duo gave a hearty laugh. "One of my better kept secrets. I have no desire to do _all_ the cooking, ne?"

Heero nodded in understanding. The other pilots would take advantage. None of the others could cook this well. "Arigatou, Duo."

The answering smile reached his eyes. "Do itashimashiite, Heero."

Heero volunteered to wash the dishes since Duo cooked. Duo did not know what had come over the serious teen, but he wasn't about to question it.

Duo sat in front of the vid screen watching some New Year's Eve special. The fire was cozy and he felt safe and comfortable. He yawned hugely. Heero reentered the room, a smile threatening at the sight of Duo yawning and stretching like a kitten. _Damn it, where are these thoughts coming from_?

Duo looked up from the couch and smiled. "Hey buddy."

"Duo, I need to check you for injuries."

"Told ya, I'm fine."

"It is procedure. I must monitor you."

"Heh, you just wanna look at my hot bod," Duo drawled. Heero colored. "Duo no baka!" he said, irritated.

Duo loved teasing the Perfect Soldier. Nobody else dared to talk to him that way. Wufei maintained that Duo had a death wish, but Duo wasn't worried. He knew how to read Heero. His scathing scowls could melt Gundanium and level whole cities, but they had no effect whatsoever on Duo Maxwell. Nah, right now the worst that could happen happened. Heero stalked off and did not reappear for about thirteen minutes, and when he did he had the med box in his hands.

Heero made Duo remove the comfortable, warm, gray sweatshirt that he found in a dresser drawer upstairs in the bedroom they shared. His skin rippled with goose flesh and Heero grunted out, "are you cold?" Even though the fire blazed in the hearth Duo seemed to be very sensitive to cold. Duo shook his head as another shiver made its way down his spine. He wasn't cold. It was probably just the physical contact, but it was not a good idea to let Heero in on that little factoid.

Heero's fingertips skated over his arms, raising more goose flesh as he went along. He probed and prodded. What surprised Duo was how gentle the so-called perfect soldier was being. When Heero's fingertips brushed against the flat planes of his abdomen, Duo could not help the giggle that escaped. Heero glared and Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Gomen Heero-I guess I'm ticklish there."

Heero grunted and continued to probe his soft, smooth, skin. Duo continued to giggle on and off as Heero's fingertips brushed a knee or slid up his ribcage. _Nice muscle tone_, Heero mused. He pushed at Duo's side until the braided pilot got the hint and rolled onto his stomach. Heero's hands were warm and soothing as they glided slowly down his back. _Skin as soft and creamy looking as Relena's_.

!!

Where had that thought come from. Heero looked down at Duo's prone form. He was mewling with what seemed like pleasure. Duo's garbled voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ne, Heero? What exactly are you looking for?"

Heero began to speak, found he had to clear his throat and started again. "Do you remember anything about your capture?"

"Well, two Oz goons used a stun gun on me. I couldn't move for a while. I think they drugged me, 'cuz I really don't remember what happened beyond the injection-at least nothing before you came and rescued me. By the way-arigatou for that. Sorry I didn't say before."

"Hn." Heero was suddenly abashed by the pilot's gratitude and he had no clue as to the reason. "They must have done something to you, Duo. Are you certain you feel alright?"

"Aa. I feel fine-relaxed in fact. Nice massage."

"Baka."

"No-really. Your hands are very strong, yet you have a light touch."

Heero sighed. He sat back for a moment wondering how he was going to say what he had to say next. "Duo drop your pants and underwear."

"Naniiiiiiii?????"

"You heard me. I have to complete my assessment."

Duo laughed. "No way, perfect soldier. I tolja a million times already-I'm fine."

" It is strange that there are no telltale signs of any needles on your skin. At the very least there should be a bruise. They could have injected a lethal substance in a hemorrhoid-it is virtually undetectable." Heero thought he should remember something, even having been drugged.

Duo grimaced at the idea of someone sticking a needle....._there!_ "That's disgusting!" He sat up and pulled the sweatshirt back on. "Look, the minute I start feeling weird-I'll let you know, 'kay?"

A disconcerting thought entered Heero's head. "Duo-the doctors, they....uh, they didn't _abuse_ you, did they?"

"Wha-no, no Heero. I was beaten a bit, but nothing like......._that_."

"Hn." Frustrated with Duo's stubbornness, Heero took the med kit and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. Warning: here is where the GS comes in. This chapter contains a _hard lemon_ and a tiny bit of language.  
**

/5/

_What in all that's holy was that about? _Duo's mind was reeling. The whole scenario was bizarre. At least he could console himself with the notion that Heero did show some concern for his well being. _Ah, but that's not love, is it_? Love. When did that word come into play? Duo was slowly but surely coming to grips with his feelings and he was afraid that love for Heero Yuy figured prominently. He hung his head in hopeless resignation.

* * *

Heero found Duo close to midnight watching the vid screen. There were televised celebrations all over earth and the colonies. It seemed that the war had been postponed to ring in the new year. Heero found that an odd concept. What did it matter-years rolling by? There was still a war on, people were still dying, destruction and poverty were widespread. What exactly was there to celebrate?

"Life, Heero. It's what you make it. Take the good times while you can."

Duo's reply surprised him; he hadn't realized that he had voiced his opinion aloud. Then Duo was off the couch and pressing a glass filled with amber liquid into Heero's hand. Heero's eyebrow arched in question. "Brandy. I found it on the bookcase. Cheers, Heero."

The vid screen suddenly erupted with noise. Duo turned to see and then turned back to Heero with a wide grin plastered on his heart-shaped face. Heero thought he looked adorable._ Adorable? What the hell is wrong with me_?

Duo took a sip of his drink and urged Heero to do the same. Heero chugged the contents of his glass in one gulp and grimaced when he shivered, Duo laughing at him. "Happy New Year, Heero, oh and happy birthday too." Then he leaned forward and bussed Heero on the cheek. Heero did not know if it was the drink or maybe he was just tired, but that little peck touched a nerve that telegraphed straight to his groin. He stared wonderingly at Duo: his red lips, his incredibly blue eyes, the long, silky braid. These were but a few of Duo's features that pleased his eye. Duo was for lack of a better word, lovely. In a masculine sort of way.

Duo took a step backward, unsure of Heero's temperament. He hadn't meant to kiss him, it was a slip up he hoped he would not have to pay for with his teeth. But Heero was just staring at him with a look that was a blend of confusion, curiosity and........._desire_?

Heero stood staring. He felt that something important had happened, was happening here. He felt his lips curve upward. He was smiling. And not the maniacal, _my Gundam is going to stomp the shit out of you _smile, either. Standing there, opposite Duo Maxwell, Heero recognized the fact that he was starting to break training. And it felt good. He stepped forward to close the half inch gap between them and kissed Duo full on the lips. Duo gasped against his mouth but swiftly acquiesced. When Heero broke away he thought, _that felt damn good_.

While Heero was warming up to the idea of kissing his partner, Duo was struggling with the physical results of that unexpected, but welcome, kiss. His body felt flushed, there was a heat in his groin and a strange feeling in his rear end that defied description. It was as if a switch in him had been flipped; all of a sudden he was terribly horny. Before he could think about it Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and ravaged his mouth with his own. Heero felt galvanized, he felt alive and more excited than he had ever been in his short life. Duo tasted so good, Heero wanted to devour him. His warmth, the firmness of his body pressed against him, the way he smelled, the little moans coming from his mouth-Heero found it all compelling and indescribably erotic. Not wasting any time, Heero lifted the braided boy and rushed him to the bed in their room. They tumbled on it, inextricably joined, passions mounting as they ripped the clothes from one another's bodies. Duo flipped them over and began to kiss, nip and lick his way down Heero's torso, relishing the deep groans emanating from the serious pilot. When Duo's lips nibbled the crown of his cock Heero thought he was going to pass out from the sensation. Then his mind catapulted into space when Duo's hot little mouth swallowed him. "Ahhh, Duo, Duo!" Heero's climax came much too soon. It had felt better than anything, though. Duo rolled off onto Heero's side and kissed him tenderly. "Duo," he breathed. Duo was smiling at him. "Did you like that?"

Heero's eyes closed and he smiled in answer. Then he realized that his partner had not been satisfied yet. He pulled Duo down for another lingering kiss and then rolled on top of him. Duo ran his hands along Heero's biceps, loving his partner's strength. Heero suckled his nipples until they were red and nubbed. When he reached Duo's long, slender penis he nuzzled him, letting his tongue flick against Duo's balls in a teasing manner. He inhaled his partner's musky odor and felt himself begin to harden again. Heero marveled at the ability Duo had to arouse him.

Duo's head thrashed against the pillows. Heero's mouth was on him, hot and wet. He still couldn't believe it was happening; this had to be a dream-a great dream but all the same, it just couldn't be real. Could it? His explosive climax was his answer.

* * *

They slept, loosely entwined, Heero's features softened with slumber, Duo with a smile on his cute face. Eventually Heero stirred, needing to answer nature's call. He slipped from Duo's embrace careful not to wake him.

As Heero relieved himself, doubts began to assail him. Had he taken advantage of Duo? Duo had already been drinking when he found him earlier-had his decision-making capacity been diminished? He hoped with all his being that the answer was no. The thought of facing Shinigami's wrath was unappealing, to say the least. And what of his own feelings? What exactly was he feeling for Duo? Lust? Definitely, particularly now that he had gotten in touch with his inner horny teenager. But Heero suspected that his feelings encompassed more than just lust.

The thought of anyone harming Duo made his blood boil. He never hesitated to initiate a rescue when the hapless pilot was captured.

Duo appealed to him physically and had begun to bring Heero out of his antisocial shell, with his good humor and insistent friendship.

And Heero understood some things about Duo. He knew that the joker's mask served several purposes: to lull others into a false sense of him, thereby taking them by surprise when they underestimated him, and it hid his pain. Duo was a sensitive boy. He had grown up in abject poverty and everyone who ever tried to help him was dead. Down deep, Duo was terrified of love; he overcompensated by being overly friendly and flirtatious. Heero understood him well.

Heero's background wasn't much better. He was emotionless, hard and cold. He suppressed what he felt, at least he did until Duo came along. He looked down at his sleeping friend. They had opened a door that could not be closed again.

Duo shifted in the bed and yawned. He opened his eyes and searched for Heero. Heero was sitting beside him looking thoughtful. "Oi, Heero, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep, baka."

Duo noticed how the insult no longer carried a sting. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. Heero watched him intently. Another disturbing thought had occurred to him: what if Duo slept with him because of something the scientists did-some sort of drug that robbed him of free will? "Are you okay, Duo?"

Duo cocked his head. "You keep asking me that. I'd rather you kissed me than nanny me."

Heero's face registered surprise. "You-you mean you're okay with....before?"

Duo frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I wasn't sure. I.......I did not wish to take advantage of you."

Duo nodded. "Oh. Don't worry, Heero. I....." he blushed, "wanted what we did to happen."

Heero moved closer. Duo was irresistible leaning back against the bed, cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I did not want to force you."

"Did it feel like I was forced?"

"Iie. It felt like you wanted me."

"I did-I do," Duo said shyly. He reached out and stroked Heero's cheek. Heero took the hint and moved even closer wrapping the boy in his arms as they kissed. It took no time at all for the heat between them to rise. Heero pushed Duo down against the mattress, the other boy moaning with desire. Duo's body felt as if it was lit afire. Then there was the strange feeling in his behind again. He felt, wet down there. Heero's fingers found their way past the cleft of his buttocks to the tight pucker within. An index finger nudged its way through the tight ring and Duo groaned audibly. "Heero," he groaned as the finger inched its way in. Something was odd. Heero withdrew his finger thinking he had hurt Duo. He looked at his finger expecting to see blood. His finger was wet with a clear looking fluid. It was viscous and slippery. Duo looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Heero...what?"

"I think I know what Oz did to you."

"Well?"

"They made it so you would get wet."

"Nani?' The braided boy squinted at him, puzzled. Heero pushed him back down on the bed, kissing his breastbone, then his chest, and lower.

An impatient finger tapped his shoulder. "Heero? Could you please explain to me what you meant?"

"Aa. Oz made it so," kiss, "you will," lick, "get wet enough for penetration," another lick to the underside of Duo's growing hardness.

"You mean, like for-fucking?"

"Aa. Fucking."

"Well, shit."

Heero nuzzled his sac. Duo moaned and let his upper body drop down against rumpled sheets. Fingers strayed again to his most private place. Desire replaced confusion, lust shoved fear out of the way and Heero had two fingers inside stretching and rubbing until he found the special bundle of nerves that forced a scream from Duo's throat. Duo panted and moaned. "Heero, what was that-do it again!"

Heero did and he was very glad that the other pilots were away, given the volume of Duo's moans and groans. He leaned toward him to kiss him again. Duo had tears in his eyes. "Duo? Daijubo?"

"Oh, yeah, Heero. That was intense."

Heero pulled Duo into his arms. He felt protective of the boy, even from himself. Duo wriggled against him. "Heero, I need you," he moaned softly. Heero looked into his eyes. He saw fear and desire and longing and something more. "I want you, but Duo, are you sure?"

"Yes." It was definitive. Heero plied him with light kisses all over his face, kissing away the tears. They fell back against the mattress and Heero pulled Duo's legs up and over his shoulders. He positioned himself and pressed into tight heat, cautiously. The feeling of Duo, tight, wet and hot around him nearly caused his control to falter. He lowered his head and growled softly. "Duo, stop wiggling or this will be over before it is started."

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I, its, it feels kinda weird."

Heero glanced at him. "Not bad, Heero, just.........weird."

Heero took a deep breath. He felt like he was reasonably back in control. He flexed his hips once and was rewarded by a breathy gasp. He did it again and waited. Duo rocked his hips. "More."

Heero gave him more.

Heero tilted his pelvis and hit Duo's prostate head-on.

Duo cried out loud and long.

Heero thrust into him a little harder.

Duo began to meet his thrusts.

They both liked the slipping and sliding their gyrations produced. (Absently Duo thanked the Oz scientists for altering him in this way, however bizarre an endeavor it was)

Their rhythm lasted a good ten minutes.

Then Duo let out a bloodcurdling scream and came.

Heero followed.

They separated and a long sleep came.


	6. Chapter 6

/6/

Heero stepped in through the door with a bundle of firewood in his arms. He set it down by the fireplace and went over to his laptop to check for missions. There wasn't any, but there was a comuniqué from Quatre. He and Trowa would be arriving at the safe house in approximately four hours. A beep sounded from the machine. There was a new message, from Wufei. It read: 05 here, am 6 hours from NBO. It is my assumption that the ridiculous 02 has been retrieved. It is also my assumption that unless I hear otherwise all is status quo. 05 out.

Heero logged off and chuckled to himself. He walked into the kitchen where the ridiculous baka-correction, _his_ ridiculous baka, was spooning something into a pair of cereal bowls. "What is this, baka?"

Duo smiled. _Baka_ had now taken on the connotation of an endearment. "It's rice pudding. I made it from last night's leftover rice."

Heero swallowed a spoonful. "Hn. Not bad."

Duo was pleased. He handed Heero a cup of tea and when their fingers brushed, Heero caressed him lightly. "The others will be here in a few hours," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Duo's smile faded a little. No more alone time. As though he was reading the braided boy's mind Heero said, "you're going to have to get your screaming under control, koi."

Duo launched himself onto Heero's lap and kissed him stupid. He had been afraid that Heero would not want to continue their new relationship. "I'll try, but it won't be easy."

Heero smiled up at him. "Baka. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy."

Owari


End file.
